


for the runner and the dreamer

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sort Of, bonnie & clyde au, i am ngl to u this is NOT my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: it's the era of dust and dirt and crime, and they go through it, hand in hand.
Relationships: Dream/Fundy - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	for the runner and the dreamer

he had always been dishonest, always been devious.

he’s cheated his way out of life and by god he’ll do it again and again, with no remorse. not because he’s angry with the world (although he was), he does it because it’s _fun_.

he deviously swindles people - a con, is what he is.

* * *

 _he_ runs. that’s what _he_ ’s good at, and _he_ ’ll do it greatly.

 _he_ messes with people’s lives and when _he_ gets bored, or the people gets sick of _his_ shit, _he_ runs.

it’s not _his_ fault the people believe _him_ , every single time.

* * *

he doesn’t know, doesn’t remember who suggested it first.

but the next day they’re robbing banks and does it successfully.

and _he_ ’s got his foot on the accelerator, driving the two of them out of the cops grasps after them.

he watches _him_ and he thinks, _he_ was made for this.

* * *

the small apartment becomes both their home, and their hideout.

it’s messy and cluttered and littered as hell, but _he_ thinks, sometimes, there’s nothing better than to wake up to than him.

it makes him want things, makes him want to go _steady_ , and for someone who wants nothing else from life to run - it’s scary.

so _he_ was thankful when the cops finally raided their little room, because _he_ was made for running.

they both get out, they both escape, but _he_ ’s bleeding from _his_ shoulder and he has a wound on his head.

* * *

“only a matter of time before they find us again,” he whispers to _him_. _only a matter of time before they get us down_ , is what he doesn’t say but _he_ hears clearly anyway.

 _he_ laughs. “we’ll go down in history, me and you.”


End file.
